El Spy Sin Nombre
by Shadow Dash
Summary: "La vida de un Spy no es fácil. Puedes parecer la clase más inofensiva a simple vista, cuando todos saben perfectamente que no es tan así realmente..." - Continuación de una historia de una amiga: ReynaRuina. Espero que la disfruten nwn
1. Chapter 1

**_Regresé, y con una pequeña historia sobre mi juego favorito jeje...espero que la disfruten. _**

**_Aqui al ladito les dejaré la primera parte hecha por una amiga nwn_**

* * *

**.**

**El Spy Sin Nombre**

**.**

La vida de un Spy no es fácil. Puedes parecer la clase más inofensiva a simple vista, cuando todos saben perfectamente que no es tan así en la práctica. Una puñalada por la espalda y puedes matar a cualquiera de las 9 clases, una habilidad envidiable que desearía poder tener, una habilidad que compensa totalmente la poca vida que puede tener y el poco daño del revólver por default que utilizas al comienzo. Je, realmente una clase letal que merece el orgullo de ser cazada por todo un equipo entero…y de los cuales solo pocos podrían escapar, solo los mejores; como yo.

.

La primera vez que jugué con el Spy me enamoré de él. Olvide las demás 8 clases y me concentré en perfeccionarlo, pulirlo poco a poco. Nunca me gustaron los hats ni las otras armas, por muy excelentes stats que tuvieran. No, lo mío era usar lo que viene por default, el Spy original, el cual es presentado en la carátula del juego Team Fortress 2. Solo de vez en cuando usaba una embajadora, teníando un aim excelente. Tarde meses en recién colocarle atención al Médico, considerando lo fácil que era aniquilarlo con un simple facestab. No me creía lo mediocre que era así que decidí dominar a cualquiera solo utilizando esas dos. Para entonces, ya tenía unas 200 horas solo con el espía.

.

Mi primera partida con el médico fue en Harvest, uno de los mapas que más amaba para ser espía y, donde apenas pasaron unos minutos recibí mi primer backstab por un usuario llamado simplemente "Spy". Tenía full uber y fue una sensación frustrante que me hizo pensar en lo mal que debieron sentirse los cientos de Medics que he aniquilado ya sea con un simple disparo a la cabeza o bien apuñalándolos por sorpresa. Sonreí apenas pude respawnear, y salí dispuesto a aniquilar a ese espía bajo cualquier método. No bien estaba saliendo de base y otra puñalada certera me sacó de balance, me había campeado.

.

No tardó casi nada en dominarme, no tardó en darme 8, 9, 10 backstab antes de que recién pudiera verlo. Ya no me preocupé de curar cuando me mató detrás de una pared utilizando su taunt de la esgrima. Ya no estaba pensando cuando elegí ser Spy y salí, frustrado, de mi base, sin importarme que en mi equipo de 12 jugadores ya hubieran otros 3 y teníamos solo 40 segundos de tiempo para perder la ronda. Solo tenía ojos para ese Espía que me había sacado de quicio.

.

Active el Duplicante solo por esta vez mientras salía de mi base, un reloj que nunca utilizaba pero que ese idiota me obligó por esta vez. Quedaban 10 segundos cuando fue activado por otro backstab, girándome de golpe mientras ese idiota taunteaba, lanzándome un cigarro sobre el cadáver, en el segundo piso de mi base. Recién había matado a un soldado que estaba afk y me hice visible mientras él seguía riéndose. Pude ver casi su mirada de horror mientras me movía lentamente detrás de él. La calidad del diseño de su personaje era mucho más elevada que todos los demás, como si estuviera en High Definition. Esperé que terminara la taunt antes de clavarle una certera puñalada, obtener mi venganza y sonreir victorioso. Pero algo fue diferente esta vez. Clavé mi cuchillo en su espalda 2, 3, 4 veces y arriba salía el icono de que lo había matado con una puñalada certera: "[R]aZor kills Spy"…pero el jugador seguía de pie, serio, sin moverse y con su mariposa en el suelo. La ronda termino y salió que mi equipo, Blue, había perdido. Yo seguía atónito mirando al Espía, pensando que era un hacker, un maldito hijo de perra…pero mis manos temblaron cuando giró el cuello con un movimiento muy natural, casi humano. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y se desconectó, quedando yo en el lugar, reventándome la cabeza un Sniper desde lejos. Casi al mismo tiempo recibí una solicitud de amistad de ese jugador que demoré unos segundos en aceptar. Solo me escribió "felicidades, tu médico apesta" antes de conectarse a un servidor que no tenía acceso: "Office Madness".

.

Cerré el juego algo aturdido y fui a tomar un vaso de agua. Cuando volví al pc me encontré con una invitación del mismo usuario al mapa 2Fort. "Necesito otro Espía", legaba su mensaje y, furioso, entré al servidor solo para demostrarle que era mejor que él. Entre los dos acabamos fácilmente con todo el equipo contrario, una masacre total, siempre él al frente, girando de forma natural el cuello de su personaje, haciéndome gestos de aprobación, ocultándose en las sombras con gestos imposibles que me sacaban de quicio y me hacían imaginar que había manipulado la consola de alguna manera extraña para parecer más real. Pero en verdad era real.

.

Su coordinación, la forma en que esquivaba las flamas de un Pyro, como sacaba su embajadora para disparar con una precisión igual que la mía (para no decir MEJOR que la mía) era digna de admirar. Sangre fría, nunca retrocedía, nunca cedía en una pelea; luchando de igual a igual ya sea contra otro Spy como contra un Heavy. Al final de la ronda terminamos en los primeros lugares: él con 89 puntos, yo con 76 y un Soldier con 23 apenas en tercero. Una ventana de chat se abrió en steam cuando pensé en hablarle.

.

"Buena Partida...pero hay cosas que necesitas aprender aún"

.

No supe si tomarlo como un cumplido o una burla. Lo traté con tanta hostilidad, fueron tantos los insultos que le mande que yo mismo me sorprendí por todo el glosario que había improvisado. Pero mi sorpresa aún no acababa, ese tal "Spy" terminó por helarme la sangre.

.

"Aún eres un crío. Nunca serás un buen Espía, Mathew"

.

Lo borré de amigos, lo bloquee y termine desconectándome luego de comprobar por tres veces que en mi perfil de Steam no había algún indicio para averiguar mi nombre. Nada, y no creía en las coincidencias como para creer que había adivinado. No volví a jugar TF2 por una semana.

.

Elegí 2Fort nuevamente, iba a seleccionar mi espía pero noté algo diferente. Llevaba la Manga Afilada por equipamiento, el Fedora de la Cosa Nostra, el Hombre de Honor y el Truhán Distinguido. Nunca había conseguido esos objetos, y casi en el acto me apareció que alguien me hablaba por steam. Era Spy.

.

"Un regalo de mi parte. ¿Te gustaría que te acompañara hoy?"

.

Tragué saliva pero no hice preguntas. Comenzaba a sentir miedo por esa persona detrás de ese nickname tan común y una imagen del Spy Red fumando un cigarrillo. Con los dedos temblorosos le escribí un "sí, claro" y seleccione a mi jugador. Él estaba frente a mí sin ninguna arma en sus manos, sonriendo. Traía el mismo equipamiento que yo y me ofreció una embajadora festiva que extrajo del interior de su chaqueta. No entendí nada, pero por mensaje de voz dijo que nos moviéramos. Salí de base, él siguiéndome de cerca.

.

Salté al puente y en el aire le pegue un headshot a un heavy. En el acto, Spy, detrás mío, le dio otro, dejándolo con la vida al crítico mientras trataba de escapar. Me tome mi tiempo antes de matarlo con una última bala perfectamente colocada, cuando un "admirable disparo" me sacó una sonrisa. Fue por lejos una de mis mejores partidas.

.

En todo momento me estuvo apoyando. Nos separábamos en puntos clave para sabotear en conjunto las construcciones de los ingenieros, matábamos al mismo tiempo parejas de Medic y Heavy. Distraía los Pyros para que yo los apuñalara sin problemas y Viceversa. En todo momento nos hablábamos por mensajes de voz, felicitándonos, pidiéndonos ayuda y asistiéndonos el uno al otro. Olvide por completo todas mis sospechas y como había descubierto mi nombre. Más tarde por trade me regalo un reloj del coleccionista y yo le compré como pude un Quäckenbirdt. Nos hicimos grandes amigos.

.

En cierto momento comenzó a aconsejarme con tips que me ayudaban a identificar Espías, por si volvía a la tentativa de ser Médico; técnicas bastante simples que, con su ayuda, me hicieron mejorar en poco tiempo lo que hice en meses con el Spy. Era invencible con esas dos clases, pero prefería infiltrarme junto a mi amigo. Me sentía más cómodo de esa forma, ignorando todos los gestos naturales que hacia su personaje, esos mensajes de voz que variaban en detalles de vez en cuando, y que me hacían sentir más cómodo.

.

Pero mi miedo volvió el día en que le mencioné que quería hacer un cosplay de Espía, pero me faltaban 40 dólares para un traje más realista. El evento era la semana entrante y no tenía mucho tiempo. Me lamenté con él y lo noté muy callado, cosa que le saqué en cara y no le volví a hablar, cegado por mi propia rabia. A las dos horas, me llegó una respuesta, más bien un link de una cuenta bancaria virtual

.

"No tengo cambio de 500. Quédate con el vuelto". Estaba a mi nombre completo, todos mis datos y dirección. La donación fue anónima y el terror me invadió. "Diviértete" y me desconecté. Hice una llamada y en efecto, con mis 17 años ya tenía ese capital en un banco.

.

No volví a meterme al pc por unos días. Dude sobre ir o no al banco para recoger el dinero, pero terminé armándome de valor y cobrar los 500 dólares. Estaba asustado, pensando en todo momento sobre quien estaría detrás de ese nombre de usuario tan común, pero termine por comprar todo lo que necesitaba para mi disfraz, gastando un poco de más en el sombrero y rosa de mi Spy. Esa tarde del evento no hubo nadie que no quisiera una foto conmigo.

.

Ya de noche cuando llegué con mis padres a casa deje prendiendo el pc mientras me quitaba el disfraz. No me fije que la luz de la web cam estaba encendida y mi sangre se heló cuando la voz cortés de mi personaje favorito me detuvo.

.

"Es un bonito traje, Mathew" Me tapé la boca para no gritar. Me giré lentamente hacia la pantalla de mi computador y salía por Skype como unos ojos rojos me miraban atentos en un fondo negro. Hubo un pequeño movimiento y pude vislumbrar el traje del Espía rojo, sentado en una silla de cuero aterciopelado frente a una mesa. Pude verlo mirándome atento con una leve sonrisa. Señalo con exactitud donde se encontraba el asiento de mi computadora.

.

"¿Por qué no te sientas y resolvemos esto como caballeros?"

.

No se la verdad porque lo hice. Me arreglé el traje, cerré la puerta con llave, siempre la mirada atenta de esos ojos rojos en mí. Tenía miedo, lo admito; mi corazón palpitando con fuerza, casi pudiendo sentir como la sangre en mis venas silbaba por lo rápido que recorría mi cuerpo. Encendí un cigarrillo, sentándome frente al computador y mirándolo atento, con un nudo en la garganta.

.

"Así que…en verdad eres el Spy", fue lo único que atine a decir. Estaba nervioso, en pánico…pero a la vez fascinado. Lo vi sonreír y aplaudir un par de veces. Traía el mismo equipamiento de siempre, la embajadora encima de la mesa.

.

"Tardaste un tiempo en averiguarlo. Has sido un digno aprendiz". Me quedé en shock, intrigado por lo que me dijo. Detrás de él aparecieron dos ojos; azules como el mismo cielo, idénticos a los míos.

.

"B-bueno…siempre he amado esta clase", sonreí algo nervioso y la sombra tomó forma. Un Espía Red pero con los ojos de mi color, utilizando el mismo equipamiento. "Emm…. ¿p-porque tiene los ojos de otro color?" pregunté cuando pude verlo con más detalle. Mi amigo dijo como si nada.

.

"Es tu espía"

.

La conversación tomó un rumbo siniestro al poco tiempo. El miedo fue dejado de lado y comencé a ser moldeado por la historia detrás del juego, el por qué había mapas en los cuales no tenía acceso. Me comentó que había una guerra entre los personajes, que nosotros los jugadores éramos simples marionetas que manejaban a las clases sin una habilidad total, pero que algunos, muy pocos, eran capaces de lograr llegar al nivel de los originales. Yo era uno de ellos, o más bien, mi espía había llegado a ese nivel.

.

Una alarma sonó mientras aún no lograba digerir del todo esta información. Sus fuentes habían localizado a un Pyro enemigo y debía detenerlo. No dude en ofrecerle mi ayuda, viendo cómo se desvanecía mi Spy cuando mi amigo sonrió… y de la nada el juego apareció abierto, en Upward. Él al lado mío, mirando como pasaban un Sniper normal, como cualquier otro del juego, y un Pyro con una gráfica más elevada, corriendo hacia el túnel entre el primer y segundo punto.

.

"No te hagas visible. Solo observa". Lo quedé mirando y active mi reloj. Andaba con el embozador y lo seguí de cerca, sonriendo. No tardé en borrar mi sonrisa al escuchar el disparo diferente a los que estaba acostumbrado proveniente de mi compañero, un disparo que hizo eco en las paredes y destrozó las piedras del muro detrás de ellos. Se escuchó muy real.

.

Vi como el Pyro empujaba al Sniper aliado y venia contra nosotros…o mejor dicho contra él porque no podía verme. No hice ningún movimiento, mi personaje se apartó por si solo y pude ver el combate, o más bien como mi amigo dejaba desarmado al Pyro con relativa facilidad. Dos balas bien colocadas en su brazo y no tuvo más que escapar hacia su amigo Sniper, sin poder manejar su escopeta debido a las heridas que tenia.

.

El Espía corrió con una sonrisa siniestra dispuesto a matarlo, su cuerpo parecía tan real, su sonrisa torcida la de un maniático…y entonces recibió de lleno el headshot del sniper. Pude ver el "critical hit" arriba de su cabeza pero siguió avanzando, blandiendo su mariposa, estudiando al Sniper enemigo que temblaba. Pude notar que era otro jugador, como yo, que ya no tenía control de su personaje.

.

No alcancé a decirle que le iban a golpear. Se confió mucho y recibió de lleno el impacto del machetón en su vientre, cayendo al suelo mientras la sangre, tan negra como la máscara que ocultaba su rostro, iba formando un charco en el suelo, absorbido lentamente por la tierra.

.

El Sniper se acercó gateando, visiblemente en shock, hacia el Pyro y pude ver cómo me quite la invisibilidad. Tenía al fin el control de mi personaje y caminé hacia ellos. El revólver por primera vez se balanceaba con ese movimiento, el rostro de mi espía se giraba hacia ellos mientras los pasos, lentos, seguían acercándose. Estuve a punto de dispararles pero mi personaje lanzó el arma. Insulte la pantalla con rabia mientras veía como se inclinaba hacia el cuerpo de mi amigo y le cerraba los ojos.

.

"Es una lástima. Era un buen Espía", era mi voz la que brotaba de la pantalla. Retrocedí asustado, levantándome de la silla.

.

"Ellos lo saben…hay que aniquilarlos" mi voz se distorsionó y el computador se apagó. Lo ultimó que pude ver es como el Sniper tomaba su machetón con fuerza.

.

No me atreví a encenderlo en muchos días, cuando ya superé con algo de dificultad el asunto. Me sentía observado, el traje de mi cosplay guardado en mi armario. Me senté frente al pc y noté que mi cuenta de Steam marcaba error. Intenté unas 5 veces entrar pero no hubo caso. Suspiré pesadamente e intenté con una alterna, la primera que tuve pero que no usaba mucho por el nombre ridículo que tenía y porque en su tiempo no sabía cómo cambiarlo. Casi en el acto se abrió una ventana de Chat, con el nombre [R]aZor, ofreciéndome un intercambio. Lo acepté algo dudoso.

.

"Espero que esto pague tu silencio"

.

La ventana de trade fue invadida por 30 buds, todos fueron subidos en el acto ante mi mirada atónita. No supe que decir, no supe que pensar y terminé aceptándolos más por inercia que por deseo. Dejé pasar unos segundos y luego me atreví a preguntar, con los dedos temblorosos y un nudo en la garganta.

.

"¿Eres mi Spy?". La respuesta me llegó en el acto, seria, helándome la sangre.

.

"Nunca vuelvas a usarme" y desapareció para siempre de mis contactos. No intenté buscarlo ni entrar a mi otra cuenta, o más bien dicho, no me atreví a hacer nada, me quede mirando fijamente la pantalla sin creer en nada de lo que había pasado.

.

Abrí el juego a los pocos minutos. Seleccione un servidor al azar y note que en la sección donde aparecía el Spy siempre estaba con los ojos azules, mirándome con seriedad, no importando si jugaba en Blue o en Red. En su mano, mantenía la embajadora festiva que hace algún tiempo me había regalado mí amigo. Tenía el Sombrero, el Traje y la Rosa que me habían regalado. Pareciese que me mirara a través de la pantalla, produciéndome un lento y doloroso escalofrió al devolverle la misma. Era la única clase que se veía real, de las nueve que tenía a mi disposición.

* * *

**_Espero que haya sido de su agrado jeje...les recuerdo que la primera parte esta aqui al lado. Hasta la próxima nwn_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Historia de ReynaRuina...una amiga mia jeje. Disfrutenla, todo crédito para ella...no edité ni el más minimo detalle.**_

* * *

.

**El Pyro Sin Nombre**

**.**

Hace meses que no juego TF2. Y no es porque no quiera, TF2 es y fue uno de mis juegos favoritos, pero decidí borrarlo de mi biblioteca de Steam y desinstalarlo de mi PC; todo a causa de un suceso que todavía no sé bien como catalogar.  
.

Todo empezó hace más o menos medio año, jugando una partida en mi server de siempre. El server era muy lindo, siempre me encontraba con gente conocida y buena onda con la que pasar un buen rato; hasta me había comprado un slot reservado ahí. Todo iba bien, estábamos jugando ofensa en Badwater y ya nos habíamos movido al segundo spawn, con la bomba ya cerca de la base enemiga. Había un ingeniero en nuestro equipo que trabajaba muy duro, quitando zapadores de su teleporter a cada cinco segundos de un Spy que no lo dejaba en paz y que cada vez que se distraía lo mataba. Estaba considerando cambiarme yo mismo de clase y ponerme de Pyro para ayudarlo, pero justo entonces noto que un nuevo jugador se había unido a la partida. Era un Pyro, sin hats ni misc, que de inmediato se puso a la tarea de ayudar al Ingeniero spycheckeando y soplando los proyectiles. Jugaba tan bien que me pareció raro que no usara ningún cosmético, nisiquiera una chistera o googles, pero conozco gente que prefiere no usar cosméticos por gusto personal así que no le di más vueltas al asunto. Cuando acabó la partida, el servidor cambió de mapa y no volví a ver al Pyro por el resto del día.

.

A la noche siguiente vuelvo a entrar a mi server, y vaya sorpresa, me encuentro otra vez al mismo Pyro. Desde que lo había visto la primera vez aquel Pyro me parecía extraño. No se trataba sólo de su falta de cosméticos, inusual para el nivel de habilidad que tenía….no sé bien cómo explicarlo, pero también parecía usar un modelo diferente al que todos conocen para el Pyro. No era un mod o un plugin del server, no era un cambio drástico, sino que su modelo parecía compenetrarse más con el mapa que el del resto de los jugadores. Era, diciéndolo a groso modo, más HD.  
Y había algo más, algo que llamaba la atención, pero no sabía definir bien qué era.  
.

De momento, nuestro equipo no tenía Medico y estábamos perdiendo, así que decidí ir yo mismo de Medico para tratar de salvar la partida. Tras seguir un rato al Heavy de mi equipo, un amigo de Steam que era bueno con la clase y hacer retroceder al enemigo, me dediqué a curar al resto de mis camaradas heridos. Entre ellos estaba el Pyro, y al conectar el rayo de la medigun con él me di cuenta, por primera vez, de qué era eso tan raro que no podía definir: esta era la primera vez que veía su nombre. Se llamaba simplemente "Pyro", y podía ver su nombre al lado del "Curando a" junto a mi medigun, pero ni bien rompía la conexión y apuntaba el centro de mi visión sobre él, su nombre no aparecía sobre su cabeza como el del resto de los jugadores. Intrigado, apreté la tecla Tabulador para confirmar si su nombre aparecía en la tabla de puntajes, pero no lo vi ahí. Arriesgándome a que me kickearan por quedar AFK abrí la consola del programador y tipeé "status" para ver los jugadores del server, pensando que tal vez sería un bot, pero nuevamente su nombre no aparecía por ninguna parte.  
.

Todos esto comenzaba a parecerme más y más raro, y para peor el amigo Heavy que tenía se había ido de la partida y no podía pedirle que me confirmara si el también veía al Pyro sin nombre. Seguí jugando un rato, y cuando la partida terminó y empezó una nueva aproveché el tiempo antes de comenzar para probar una última cosa. Me fui a mi inventario y luego hacia "Intercambio", seleccione "Intercambiar con alguien en el servidor" y lo busqué. Para mi sorpresa, su nombre figuraba junto con todos los demás: su avatar era el de un Pyro común, como los que aparecen por defecto. Ya convencido a estas alturas de que era un bug rarísimo, decidí pedirle intercambio para preguntarle si estaba al tanto de esto, o si quizás el bug venía de mi lado y solo yo no podía ver su nombre. .

Tras diez segundos aceptó y, en la ventana de chat del intercambio, lo saludé y le mencioné lo que había notado. Él, bastante sorprendido, me confirmo que nunca había notado ese bug, y me agradeció por haberle avisado. Como la partida ya comenzaba había que cerrar el trade, pero antes de irme le pregunté si podía agregarlo a mis amigos por si llegaba a haber noticias con respecto al bug: no terminaba de convencerme si la cosa era de mi lado o el suyo. Él me dijo que no, que él me agregaría, y repentinamente cerró la ventana de intercambio porque la partida iba a comenzar.

.

Al principio esta actitud me pareció algo rara, pero tras pensármelo un poco racionalicé que quizás me iba a ser muy difícil encontrar su nombre en el buscador, siendo que era un nickname tan común seguramente me iba a topar con otras doscientas personas con el mismo nombre. Y tal como me había dicho, tras acabar la partida vi su solicitud de amistad en mi pestaña de Amigos, así que lo acepté. Pero cuando, por pura curiosidad, decidí hacer click en la opción de ver su perfil, solo se me abrió una página en blanco. "Puf, Steam está para atrás hoy", me dije a mí mismo y dejé el juego de lado por un día.  
.

Tras ese suceso comencé a ver al Pyro en mi server seguido, a todas horas del día. No hablaba por chat en partida ni usaba micrófono, pero era amigable y cuando le pedía que me ayudara a hacer alguna cosa en el juego siempre se prestaba. Eso sí, la única clase que siempre jugaba era el Pyro. Me contó que era la única para la que servía, y por su forma de jugar se veía que llevaba muchísimas horas perfeccionando la clase. El bug con su nombre y su página de Steam que no aparecían seguía ahí, pero como no era algo que rompiera el juego después de un rato me olvidé: eran los tiempos en los que la minisentry recuperaba salud sola si se la trataba de romper mientras se estaba construyendo y había bugs por todos lados, Steam no daba abasto.  
.

Comencé a conversar con Pyro regularmente, y muy a mi pesar aquella sensación de que algo no estaba del todo bien con él se mantenía, crecía, mientras más conversábamos. No me contaba demasiado, solo me dejaba monologar largo rato y luego se disculpaba diciendo que estaba "en batalla", pero cuando me contaba cosas siempre era cortado y a veces directamente no me respondía las preguntas que le hacía. Me contó que llevaba más de 51.000 horas jugando TF2, lo cual por supuesto me pareció una exageración, pero no me quiso decir su edad o de donde era. Supuse que quizás era un menor de edad y sus padres, sabiamente, no le permitían revelar datos privados en internet… pero incluso se negaba a responder a preguntas totalmente inocuas como qué otros juegos jugaba o si tenía algún otro amigo en Steam aparte de mí.  
.

Al cabo de una semana de tenerlo como contacto lo noté: él siempre estaba conectado. Yo conozco gente que deja Steam abierto todo el día en la laptop o el celular, pero no era solo eso: siempre estaba jugando, metido en algún server. Era el único juego, al menos de Steam, que alguna vez lo vi jugar. Y lo peor es que la mitad de las veces no podía seguirlo a los servers a los que entraba, que siempre me daban "connection timed out". Esos servers eran raros, solo tenían de nombre Team Fortress y los mapas que jugaban no eran como ninguno de los que hay en el juego como ctf_2fort: eran nombres cortos y secos como "Training" o "Headquarters", con una latencia altísima y pocos jugadores, de los cuales ningún nombre aparecía en la lista del servidor.  
.

Un día le pregunté acerca de esos servidores. Se enojó y me dijo que dejara de preguntar esas cosas o que me eliminaría. Decidí dejar el tema de lado, al menos por el momento.  
.

Un día entré a jugar a mi server tarde en la noche, donde la poca gente que estaba conectada no jugaban seriamente y solo se juntaban en el punto del medio, caminando agachados tirando sandwiches al aire como Heavys o de Pyros soplándose entre sí. Yo tenía pensado practicar más con el arco y flecha del Sniper, mi clase favorita y la que mejor juego, así que equipé mi cazador y enfilé para la puerta del spawn. Pero poco antes de llegar noté que, en el piso junto a una pared, había un Pyro.  
.

Coloqué mi mira sobre él, y al no poder ver su nombre supe de quien se trataba.  
.

Estaba sentado, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, una mano apoyada en el estómago y la otra relajada en el suelo. Su arma estaba a un costado, tirada, y al pararme sobre ella no la pude recoger como munición. Se podía incluso ver su pecho subir y bajar, y su respiración acompasada: estaba dormido.  
.

Recuerdo haberme emocionado mucho cuando lo vi: ¡Eso seguramente era una nueva burla! ¡Y estaba increíblemente bien animada! Contento, saqué mi machetón y le di un golpe en el hombro a Pyro. El respingo que dio fue tan repentino, tan inesperado y tan dolorosamente natural que me hizo saltar en la silla. Me congelé en mi sitio y su cabeza se giró hacia mí, mientras se levantaba lentamente, agarrando su lanzallamas e incorporándose de una forma tan fluida, precisa y perturbadoramente realista que me dio escalofríos. Recuerdo haber estado lo bastante cerca de él como para notar como su mano se movía por el piso, palmeando en busca de su arma, y su rodilla temblaba ligeramente mientras se levantaba. Una vez que se incorporó, lo vi desaparecer, y de inmediato lo vi meterse en uno de esos servers a los que no puedo seguirlo.  
.

Mi corazón había comenzado a latir muy rápido. Le hablé por chat, preguntándole que había sido eso, pero no me respondió. Sentado en mi silla, frente a la laptop, trate de digerir lo que acababa de ver. La animación que había visto, cada detalle, cada pequeña arruga en ese traje enterizo, cada mota de polvo y mancha de raspón que tenía estaba tan bien hecho, cada temblor y pulsación tan bien realizado que no parecía en lo más mínimo algo propio de este juego, nisiquiera algo animado en lo absoluto. Parecía…honestamente, parecía real.  
.

Decidí no hablarle desde entonces. Ya no quería pensar en todas las cosas raras que se iban acumulando, en todos los extraños sucesos que giraban en torno a Pyro. Su presencia en el server se había vuelto algo siniestro, más aún porque cuando quedábamos en el mismo equipo casi podía sentir que me estaba vigilando. Yo procuraba mantener una distancia de él al jugar, y noté que él por su lado buscaba hablarme por chat, pero yo lo ignoraba.  
.

Una tarde, jugando defensa en Gorge, noté a un Ingeniero construyendo una sentry en el segundo punto y a Pyro al lado, spycheckeando de vez en vez. Esta vez estaba en Skype con un amigo de Steam, al cual le había comentado un poco sobre este extraño jugador en otras ocasiones. Como él estaba también en el server pedí que se pasara a mi equipo porque quería mostrarle algo: él lo hizo, eligió al Soldier y me siguió hasta abajo del punto donde el Ingeniero y Pyro estaban. Le pedí que mirara al Pyro y me dijera si podía ver su nombre. Su Soldier se movió, caminó un poco alrededor de la sentry y finalmente me dijo, por Skype:  
.

"¿Qué Pyro?"  
.

Me quedé en silencio un rato.  
.

"El que está al lado de Matuse (el Ingeniero). ¿Le ves el nombre?"  
.

La voz de mi amigo sonaba confundida.  
.

.

"¿De qué me hablás? Acá solo estamos el Engie, vos y yo…"  
.

Mi silencio fue más largo. No terminaba de entender, no, mas bien no quería entender lo que estaba pasando. Mi amigo no lo veía. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo viera, si estaba justo frente a su cara?  
.

Vi que el Soldier de mi amigo se iba a pelear y me dejaba ahí. Vi que Pyro me miraba. Pero no giraba todo el cuerpo para enfrentarme, como hacen los personajes del juego, sino que solo giraba su cabeza. Y me miraba.  
.

Asustado, me salí bruscamente de la partida y de Skype. Cerré Steam y no me quise conectar el resto del día.  
.

Al día siguiente abrí Steam ya decidido a bloquear a Pyro, y no habían pasado ni tres segundos que me había conectado que me llegó un mensaje de él. Era una invitación a su partida, con un mensaje: "Te lo suplico, entra a la partida".  
.

Rechacé la invitación y volvió a aparecer, con un nuevo mensaje, en un tono todavía más desesperado: "Por favor, TE SUPLICO QUE ENTRES A MI PARTIDA".  
.

Me fijé en que server estaba, y resultó ser el que yo frecuentaba siempre. Había bastante gente, pero no estaba lleno, y podía ver el nombre de varios de mis amigos de Steam en él. Desconfiado, pero temeroso de lo que podía pasar si me negaba, entré a su partida. De inmediato me conecté pero no vi el mensaje de bienvenida al server ni la selección de personajes, sino que aparecí como Sniper directamente, con mi rifle de siempre. Pyro estaba al lado mío, mirándome, y lo oí decir con la voz balbuceante típica del Pyro: "Seguime".  
.

Estábamos en Upward, atacando, ya en la segunda spawn y nuestro equipo estaba cercano a ganar. Sin embargo, Pyro me guió en dirección contraria a la batalla, por un sector que nuestro equipo ya había atravesado. Se metió en el túnel que había entre el primer y segundo punto y vi que su cabeza giraba a un lado y a otro, y se agazapaba en las esquinas, como esperando algo. Otra vez con esos movimientos tan reales y desligados al estilo del juego que me helaban la sangre. Yo lo seguí, hasta que luego de un buen rato oí un disparo detrás de mí. Y este disparo no era como el de los jugadores, este disparo hizo saltar pequeños pedazos de piedra de la pared, este disparo hizo un sonido muy distinto al que estoy acostumbrado. Este disparo retumbó.  
.

Sentí que mi personaje se iba de lado contra el suelo, y noté que Pyro me había empujado. Lo vi alzar su lanzallamas e ir tras un Spy RED, uno que de buenas a primeras estaba igual de bien definido y tenía los mismos movimientos fluidos y perturbadores que Pyro.  
.

Mi personaje se puso de pie, de una forma que nunca había visto en el juego antes, mientras oía disparos cerca de allí. Yo traté de abandonar la partida, asustado, pero no podía salir al menú principal ni al escritorio. En eso vi que Pyro regresaba….y estaba herido. Tenía dos balazos en el brazo, profundos, con grandes manchones de sangre que chorreaban por su codo y goteaban en el suelo. Las piernas le temblaban y no traía su lanzallamas. Se apoyó contra una pared, tratando de manipular su escopeta pero no podía con un solo brazo.  
.

"Mátalo" lo oí musitar, con su voz balbuceante otra vez, seca y áspera. Escuché pisadas, el sonido de un reloj de invisibilidad y por fuerza de impulso asomé el rifle por una esquina, apunté a la cabeza del Spy que venía hacia mí y disparé. Pero por más que escuché el ruido del impacto, vi el efecto de "critical hit" en letras por el visor y los números +450 encima de la cabeza del Spy, este siguió acercándose con su cuchillo, impertérrito, y con una sonrisa asquerosa en su cara tan horriblemente real.  
.

Ya al borde de la taquicardia saqué mi machetón y lo espere venir. Vi que me miraba, estudiándome, y esos ojos tan vívidos parecían ser capaces de ver a través de la pantalla. Avanzó, con un movimiento insidioso, blandiendo su cuchillo, pero yo alcancé a enterrarle mi machetón en el estómago. Esta vez no hubo ruido de golpe crítico, no hubo puntos de daño, pero sí hubo un grito gorgoteante y sí hubo sangre. Sangre que caía a chorros del torso del Spy, donde mi machetón había quedado enterrado y no lo podía sacar. Sangre que fluía oscura, casi negra, mientras el Spy se derrumbaba entre espasmos de dolor y manchaba las manos, los zapatos, la ropa de mi personaje que ahora temblaba y se arrodillaba y gateaba hasta Pyro sin que yo lo pudiera controlar. Vi a Pyro mirarme a través de los ojos de mi Sniper una última vez antes de que mi computadora se apagara.  
.

Salí corriendo del cuarto, a la calle, y me fui a caminar para despejarme. Estaba temblando pero me obligué caminar, sabiendo que en el momento en que me detuviera me desplomaría.  
.

Al día siguiente, tras haberme tenido que tomar un calmante y una pastilla para dormir la noche anterior, tuve que encender mi laptop y lo primero que vi fue que había quedado la sesión iniciada. Cuando entré mi Steam se había cerrado, y al tratar de entrar como mi cuenta me daba error. Con las manos temblorosas tipee el nombre de usuario y contraseña de otra cuenta que uso para idlear, y ni bien conectó apareció en mi pantalla una ventana de chat con Pyro. Nunca lo había aceptado como amigo en esa cuenta, es más, nisiquiera le había dicho acerca de ésta. El mensaje era críptico:  
.

"No vuelvas a entrar a tu otra cuenta. Te pasare todos tus ítems ahora. No intentes volver a entrar"  
.

Envió una oferta de trade, que yo acepte con extrema reticencia. En la ventana de trade aparecieron de golpe y todos a la vez los ítems que yo tenía en mi cuenta anterior, todos ellos, incluso mi inusual de 2 buds y demás objetos caros. Pyro dio aceptar y yo también, y al momento volví a tener todas mis cosas. Yo envié un último mensaje.  
.

"¿Por qué?"  
.

Después de una corta pausa, Pyro respondió:  
.

"Necesitamos a tu Sniper"  
.

Después de eso, la ventana de chat se cerró sola y vi que Pyro había desaparecido de mi lista de contactos. Semanas después, tras haber reunido coraje suficiente, volví a entrar en mi server de siempre y vi que el Pyro sin nombre ya no estaba por ninguna parte. Pero desde entonces ya nunca he querido volver a jugar TF2, porque cada vez que intento usar el Sniper, veo como el modelo en la ventana de selección baja el arma y se me queda viendo, fijamente.


End file.
